UNTITLED
by forever-sweet1
Summary: Summary inside in the author's note. Legend of Dragoon and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Multiple pairings to be shown later. Please help me decide on a title. Please read and review. Thank you.


**_Authors' Note:_** Hello everyone!! You might know me as TickleMeBlue's sister. I wrote the story "Elements of Love" I think it was called. Something like that, gosh my memory is so bad. Well I lost my inspiration for that story. Perhaps someone can help me get it back? I don't know. But I'm here, on my own account, with a new story. This one is a bit different. Have any of you played Legend of Dragoon? If so, then you'll know what I'm talking about, and if not, well it's a game that I love and would really recommend it. Not everybody would like it, but I'm one that does. Well back to the story line. This story is a sort of crossover between Legend of Dragoon and Yu Yu Hakusho. I will be taking the concept of Legend of Dragoon as well as the dragoon spirits and the dragons, and putting them into Yu Yu Hakusho. This is most definitely an AU fic. There will be romance, action and adventure, mystery, suspense, fluff, horror, and comedy in it. At least, I hope there will be. I want everyone to help out on this one somewhat. In each chapter, I will post up a chapter preview, and an important information section. In the important information section I will list anything I need, or anything important for the readers to know.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Legend of Dragoon, or any of the items or names that I am using (for the most part).

**_Chapter Notes:_** In this chapter, I will introduce the Legend of Dragoon concept that I am using. This is only the prologue.

Prologue

It was at the beginning of time, after the world was created that the War of the World began. It was a long, treacherous campaign, in which more died that lived, but it gave the world its independence.

In the beginning there were many planets hosting a variety of different beings.

On the Planet Vegeta there were the Saiyans, a brute race that favored raw strength and power over anything else.

The Planet Mars was host to the Martians, though Mars was split into four realms. On the North side was the realm of Miya, home of the Arnan race. To the South was the realm of Aquatica, home to the Mermaids and Mermen. To the West was the realm of Viggo, where only the undead resided. And to the East was the Wahakka, an uninhabitable desert wasteland that the Egans called home. Fortunately for the Egans however, only the surface was dead and hot and uninhabitable, the ground beneath was a perfect home for them.

The Planet Solaris played host to the Solen, a race split into five groups. There were the; Vegan Solen, the vegetarians; Carnivora Solen, the carnivores; Herbi Solen, the omnivores; the Uni Solen, the undead; and the Govi Solen, the Gods and Goddesses of Solaris.

The next planet down the line was Papi, home of the Papayans. The Papayans were a peace loving race, known for their intelligence and kindness. Never one to turn down a visitor, the Papayans lost their royal family, and nearly all of their land one afternoon.

After Papi was the Planet Sims. This planet was undoubtedly the most unique, though not the most diverse. It was a blue planet, with red grass and a yellow sun. Its people, the Simoleans, were purple, and all of them had green eyes. This race was known as the healing race, as the most prominent doctors in the world were Simoleans.

The most important planets however, were the last two, Indigo and Earth. These two planets would play home to the most natural wonders, most sophisticated realms, and most deadly beings. The beings of Indigo would cause the downfall of all other planets, and Earth would be the resting place of those tired of Indigo.

Indigo and Earth were nearly identical in most aspects. Both played home to a variety of beings, animals, and plants. But beneath the obvious similarities, there were many differences as well, differences that played a major role in the War of Independence Earth, and the War of the World.

Indigo was home to only one continent, Endiness. There were a few islands scattered here and there, but the only true landmass was Endiness. On Indigo there lived Winglies, Humans, Gigantos, Dragons, Virages, and so much more. However, the most famous race from Endiness had to be the Dragoons, the heroes of the War of the World. But we'll get back to that later.

Earth was home to the Earthlings. However, earthlings were comprised of many different races of beings. In the realm of Reikai lived the Rekians, in Ningenkai the humans, and in Makai was the many different races of youkai.

But back to the War of the World. There were several of these actually, so I'll just start from the beginning.

At the beginning of time, Winglies discovered that their magical abilities and their intelligence far surpassed that of humans, or any other race for that matter. They used this advantage to gain power and control over all races on Endiness. After five thousand years of slavery, the humans could take no more, and the First War of the World began. It was a losing battle, everyone knew, but they had the heart and the passion, and for this they were granted with help. The Dragons joined with the humans, but as their power grew, so did their lack of control. Soon, the dragons were attacking not only the winglies, but the humans as well. It's unknown how they did it, but seven heroes rose above the rest of the humans, and gained control of the dragons. They kept control using what is now known as a Dragoon Spirit. These seven heroes were known as the Dragoons, and they turned the tides in the war. With the Dragoons and the Dragons, it seemed that the humans could win. But the Winglies also had their trump card, the Virage. It was now an even playing field.

So the humans enlisted the help of other planets, and then the Winglies did too. This war would be the end of all planets and races other than those on Endiness and Earth. On the side of the humans were the humans, dragons, dragoons, papayans, simoleans, vegan solen, govi solen, herbi solen, mermaids and mermen, gigantos, and the Arnan. And on the side of the Winglies were the Virage, winglies, uni solen, some gigantos, some govi solen, some Arnans, carnivora solen, egans, those from Viggo, and the Saiyans.

It was a bloody war where no side seemed to win, but the seven heroes and their dragons rose above the rest and helped bring about the end of the First War of the World. Nearly all races were decimated, all planets but Indigo and Earth were destroyed, and food was scarce, but the humans had gained their independence.

Nearly 11,000 years later, the Second War of the World began yet again on Endiness, and seven new heroes rose to end the war. This war was later known as the Dragon Campaign.

Our story however, begins 11,000 years after the Dragon Campaign, on the planet of Earth, where so much lays buried, waiting to be uncovered.

**_Important Notes:_** So how was that? Please review and let me know. Remember this is only the prologue. I have already figured out which Dragoon Spirits will go with which person, but I do need help. I can't remember the original dragoons, and which spirits they had. Can someone please tell me which ones you remember? Thanks. Also, UPDATE E-MAILS will be given to those who request them. Please e-mail me and let me know that you want an email every time I update.

**_Chapter Preview:_** In the next chapter, we will go to Botan and the boys on a mission in Makai. Things are a bit different than they are in the show, so bear with me. Thanks.


End file.
